


wrap around my dreams

by shutupluke



Series: dancing in the moonlight [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ashton is a werewolf, Blood Drinking, Cal is an incubus, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism ?? sort of ??, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Luke is a witch but that's not like critical info, Michael is a girl, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, and a Vampire !!!! so that's cool, but make it sexy, concept is potentially a little dub-conny but everybody is absolutely into it so, i think that's all, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag het smut, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupluke/pseuds/shutupluke
Summary: See here’s the thing- when your best friend is an incubus, it’s sort of a foregone conclusion that you’ll probably develop a teenie weenie crush on them. At least, that’s what Mikey tells herself. And if your incubus best friend brings home a beautiful werewolf boyfriend, it’s only natural that you’ll want him as well. Probably.orMikey keeps walking in on her roommate and his boyfriend in increasingly compromising positions, and it's giving her a complex.





	wrap around my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts).



> um, so it's October, and I fucking love supernatural fic and I love mashlum, and girl Michael- so here's this, I guess. It's a vampire fic, so there's everything that comes with that. Not super gory at all but just a warning. 
> 
> This concept is uh ???? Murky at best, logistics wise but we’re just gonna run with it I think
> 
> title from dreams by Fleetwood Mac, sort of.
> 
> big love to Dan for being excited by anything I want to write, even if it's garbage xx 
> 
> come give me love on Tumblr (mashlumtrash) !!! ask me to write more, and I probably ... might.

See here’s the thing- when your best friend is an incubus, it’s sort of a foregone conclusion that you’ll probably develop a teenie weenie crush on them. At least, that’s what Mikey tells herself. And if your incubus best friend brings home a beautiful werewolf boyfriend, it’s only natural that you’ll want him as well. Probably.

“Oh, hey Mikey,” Calum giggles, climbing out of his boyfriend’s lap. Clearly, Calum and Ashton were just dry-humping on her fucking couch, and she’s a bit ashamed to say the sight of them tangled together gets to her. Mikey doesn’t think about how good Calum looks shirtless and she absolutely does not look at his crotch and realise that he’s got a semi.

“I regret moving in with you every single day, Hood,” is what she says, instead of “oh my god, please dick me the fuck down”.

“No, you don’t,” Calum grins, reaching down and adjusting himself unabashedly, outrageously.

“Oh my god, Cal!” Ashton says, laughing like it’s been torn out of him, eyes wide. “I’m sorry about him,” Ashton apologises, offering her a winning smile. She ignores the fact that he’s not wearing any trousers, just tight black boxer briefs that make his thighs look delicious, and she definitely ignores how hard he is.

“What?” Calum protests, but the creases beside his eyes betray his facade of innocence.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Mikey lies, offering Ashton a weak smile before turning to glare at Calum. “I’ll bite you. You know I will.”

“You act like that’s a threat, Clifford.” Mikey chooses to ignore him.

“Anyways, I’m going to go to the kitchen,” she announces, looking at Calum pointedly. “It would be great if when I came back, you guys had relocated to a less communal area.”

“Of course,” Ashton nods, almost bashful. “Sorry, Mikey.”

Calum takes Ashton’s hand then, tugs him shamelessly towards his bedroom. It’s fine. Mikey is absolutely not going to sit in her room alone and listen to them have sex through the wall until she inevitably rubs one out, then falls asleep.

Except, she absolutely is.

 

-

Mikey opens the front door of her apartment and shrieks, again. For the second time in a week, her roommate and his boyfriend are going at it on the fucking couch. “For fuck’s sake,” Mikey sighs, as Ashton covers himself up with a pillow. Calum wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, obviously.

“You have a bedroom, Cal- you do know that, right? You remember your bedroom?”

“We just got caught up,” Calum says, almost apologetic. She squints at the TV, and then her eyes roll into the back of her fucking skull.

“You’re honestly telling me that watching fucking _Spongebob_ got you so riled up you had to suck Ashton’s dick in the middle of the living room?”

“Exactly,” Calum replies, not even a tiny bit ashamed.

Ashton, at least, has the decency to look a bit red in the face. “It’s my fault,” he says, softly. “The full moon is this week, so I’m a little… on edge,” he explains, refusing to meet her eyes.

Mikey does not think about how much she wants Ashton to take out all of his anxious, full moon energy on her.

“Say no more,” she says, faking a shudder, pretending that her sudden (or, actually, not so sudden, considering the huge crush she’s had on him for months) desire for him to pin her down and take her apart is actually disgust.

 

-

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” she cries. “Seriously? Seriously- the fucking kitchen table, guys?”

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” Ashton calls after her, but she’s already left the room.

How the fuck is she ever meant to sit and drink her blood at that table again after she’s just seen Calum bent over it? Clearly, she needs to move the fuck out. First, though, she’s going to watch a ton of porn and pretend that she’s not getting off to the image of Ashton, slack-jawed, eyes almost glowing yellow, pressing Calum’s back into the table with one arm. God, she should not be as into this as she actually is.

 

-

“I’m actually going insane, Lu,” she whines, handing him a vial of some vaguely amber-ish liquid. She’s gone to the shop, trying to stay out of her house for as long as she can before she inevitably bursts in on them fucking in another compromising location. Luke gave her this _look_  as she walked in, batting his eyelashes and everything, so now she’s helping him stack shelves. “Like, I swear at this point they have to be doing it to fuck with me.” Luke turns to her, blinking, and the vial floats up to the shelf where Luke keeps all of his spell ingredients.

He rests his elbows on the counter opposite her and puts his head in his hands, smirking at her like he’s enjoying her pain. He probably is, the bastard. “You know Calum’s a kinky little shit, would you honestly be surprised to learn that he’s a massive exhibitionist?”

She pauses. “Admittedly no, not at all, but Ashton doesn’t seem like he’d be like that.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate him,” Luke says, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ve heard some stories about that man.”

“Oh, brilliant, thanks for that Luke.” She slams the till closed with so much force the whole machine tips over. She sighs, but Luke’s paused it in the air before it can hit the ground, and he lifts it back into place with an intense stare. “Look, I already want to shag him, you’re not helping the whole unrequited crush thing by telling me there are legends about his sexual prowess.” She sighs, collapsing dramatically onto the couch across the room.

Luke’s familiar, a black cat he’d tragically named after his first love, Gerard Way, winds around her ankles, purring. “Sorry, Mikey,” Luke says, smiling softly, “I can give you a celibacy potion I’ve been working on if that would help?”

“I don’t think that drugging them is the answer, Lukey, but if the situation gets anymore dire I’ll let you know.”

"It'll probably blow over once the full moon has been and gone," Luke offers, and she perks up a little at the hopeful thought.

"And when will that be?"

"About four days time." Luke says sheepishly. Mikey buries her face in a pillow and screams.

"I don't think I can _survive_ four more days of this, Lu. I've had to put like, twice the amount of underwear I usually would in the wash this week."

"Gross," Luke says, and she throws the pillow at him, but he swats it away before it can knock anything important over. Gerard pounces on it, scratching it with his back legs. They both watch him for a moment until the door swings open and a customer comes in. Mikey sighs, all too aware that she’s got no choice but to go back to the flat feeling even more sexually frustrated than she was when she left.

 

-

She opens the door to her apartment and is shocked to see that her living room is deserted. She checks the kitchen, and it's empty as well. There's a note on the counter from Calum- _'me and Ash are going to the forest, probs won't be back for until later. See u tomorrow Mikey xxx'_. And, well, that answers that question, anyway. She sits in the armchair with a mug of warmed up o-neg and watches FRIENDS until she can feel herself falling asleep, at which point she drags herself and her blanket to her bedroom.

 

-

She can’t really remember how she got here, or what exactly lead her to this position, but she’s not complaining. Calum is gripping her thighs, propping himself up on his stomach to gaze unabashedly at her soaking core.

“Get on with it, then,” Mikey urges.

“So impatient,” Ashton teases, his hands wandering over her body aimlessly. He’s pressed up against her side, spooning her almost, and she can feel his hard cock against her hip.

Calum says nothing, just smirks up at her deviously- he uses his thumbs to spread her open and then, without warning, dives in. She cries out almost involuntarily, back arching off the bed. Ashton’s hands are on her stomach of all a sudden, keeping her pinned down and she wants to fucking scream. Calum’s mouth is fucking magical, a gift, and when he sucks on her clit it feels like she’s been set on fire. She practically shrieks when his tongue fucks into her, and Ashton moves one of his hands from her stomach to rub mercilessly at her swollen clit.

“Jesus Christ,” she sobs, hands flying down to tangle in Calum’s curls and tug, hard. Calum moans obscenely, rutting down into the bed, and if Mikey was still on planet Earth she would probably give him shit for being so kinky, but she’s currently in fucking orbit, so give her a break.

“You’re amazing, Mikey,” Ashton murmurs, sucking hard on her jaw- if she could bruise, she knows she would be covered. She turns her face to smile at him, feeling weirdly bashful considering his hand is literally on her vagina. She kisses him because that’s something she’s allowed to do, probably, and it’s tender for maybe three seconds. Ashton bites down on her bottom lip and she moans into his mouth.

“You know, I’m doing a lot of work down here and I’m feeling kind of neglected,” Calum says, and Ashton giggles, reaching down to cup his face.

“Sorry, baby.” Calum grins at him, this overwhelming look of just- adoration, in his eyes, and Mikey instantly feels so, so single.

“Oh my god,” she whines, childishly petulant, “how the fuck are you two making me feel like a third wheel when I’m the only person getting off? How is that even possible?”

“It’s all the gay sex we’ve had,” Calum replies, totally straight-faced. “Your heterosexual energy just cannot compete.”

Ashton bursts out laughing, rolling away from Mikey so that he can bury his face in his hands. “Oh my fucking god, Calum,” he says, half outraged, half proud.

“Shut up,” Mikey says, laughing despite herself. “You are ridiculously annoying, you know that?”

Calum laughs incredulously. “You can’t call me annoying when I’m eating you out, that’s not how this works.”

“You’re technically not eating me out anymore, so…” Calum rolls his eyes, but he moves back, kissing the inside of her thighs.

“Message received,” he says, and then his mouth is on her cunt again and she loses the ability to do anything except moan. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she’s panting so hard she can’t hear herself think.

Ashton retakes his place at her side, his hand joining Calum’s mouth again, working her clit while Calum fucks her with his tongue. She knows she’s fanged out, can feel the telltale tingly heat in her gums, and she wants to- God, no, she needs to, has to- feed. And Ashton is right there, pressed up so tight against her, and she wants more, needs to feel him everywhere.

She struggles to get her words out, so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she stutters her way through her request. “Ash, can I- fuck, would you let me,” she pauses, trying to catch her breath long enough to ask. “I want to bite you, Ash, please, let me?”

Calum moans from between her legs like it’s him she’s just propositioned.

Ashton looks at her, eyes filled with lust. “Shit, _please_ ,” he begs. She takes his face in her hands, pulling him down to her. She kisses the corner of his jaw, and then finally sinks her teeth into the thin skin that covers Ashton’s throat.

It’s immediate bliss: the taste of Ashton’s blood burning hot in her mouth. She’s never fed from a wolf before and it’s intoxicatingly good, warm and bright and somehow fuller than a regular human. Ashton gasps and writhes, rutting against her side. His fingers knot in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer, and she goes with him, would do anything he wanted to keep on tasting him.

She’s so close, can feel it building and building, and when Calum slides two fingers into her heat she finally falls apart. Her orgasm is fucking mind-numbing, fire and electricity racing through her whole body for what feels like forever, and she’s sobbing, moaning both of their names. Suddenly, Calum is looming over her, arm braced beside her head, and she kisses him filthily, Ashton’s blood mixing with the taste of her orgasm on Calum’s lips. Ashton whines, clearly feeling left out and she laughs breathlessly, turning her face to kiss him as well, sharing the taste with him. Ashton’s hips are working feverishly now, and she reaches down to tug him off as he grinds into her side. A few moments later he’s groaning, deep and guttural, and releasing against her hip. Ashton rolls away, gasping, and it’s just her and Calum left.

He smiles at down at her, so gorgeous, so patient, and he doesn’t even have to say anything- she just knows that he wants to fuck her, wants to watch her come apart one more time beneath him. She nods at him, and seconds later he’s lining up and pushing in, in a slow, delicious slide that leaves her moaning brokenly. “Shit, Calum,” she groans, leaning up desperately to kiss him. He doesn’t give her long to adjust, slamming into her with no mercy.

She feels ridiculously fragile, and some distant part of her brain registers that he’s literally gaining energy from this at her expense, but she can’t bring herself to care. Her whole being trembles, each and every one of her nerve endings lit up with how fucking good it feels to have Calum inside of her, her clit rubbing up against his toned stomach. She rakes her nails across Calum’s back unintentionally but it draws an obscene sound from him so she does it again, harder. Calum turns to Ashton, calling out his name brokenly, and they kiss until Calum pulls away, gasping. Both of their mouths are swollen, stained red with Ashton's blood.

She’s so close again, and it’s fucking overwhelming; exhausting and spectacular. Calum angles his hips a little and all of a sudden her second orgasm of the night is tearing through her, every muscle in her body clenching with the force of it. Calum fucks into her a few more times before he finally gets there, burying his face in her neck and shuddering on top of her.

They stay locked together for a few, long, liquid moments, both catching their breath until Mikey starts to feel uncomfortable and pushes at his shoulder.

Suddenly, Mikey is jolting upright- she’s alone, in her own bed, and when she checks her phone it’s only just gone 4 am.

It was a dream.

It was just a dream.

An incredibly hot, ridiculously real feeling dream, but a dream. She feels a pang of disappointment, momentarily, but tiredness wins out. Even if it was just a dream, she still feels like she’s had recovering from two earth shattering orgasms. She yawns, turns over, and falls back asleep.

 

-

A few hours after her rude awakening, Mikey trudges down the hallway into her kitchen. She sets about making herself breakfast, pulling open the crockery cabinet to retrieve her favourite mug. She’s about to stretch up for it when all of a sudden, Calum is right beside her, smirking at her fiendishly. It’s too fucking early for this shit.

“Jesus, Cal,” she yells, clutching at her chest. “If I still had a working heart you would have just stopped it!”

“So, how are you this morning, Mikey?” Calum asks, completely ignoring her chiding, still smiling at her with this mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“I’m… fine?” She responds, tentative. She narrows her eyes. “Why, what have you done?”

“I think a more appropriate question would be _who_ have I done,” Calum replies.

It takes her a second, but then-

Shit.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

Calum’s an INCUBUS. A fucking sex demon. Which means she most definitely summoned him last night, and therefore he remembers the entirety of what had happened.

“Remembered, have we, Mikey?”

“Shut up,” she gasps, mortified. She wants the floor to fucking swallow her up, wants to instantly teleport to somewhere so, so far away from Calum and his stupid fucking sex powers. She’s about to properly abuse her powers and run out of the kitchen at hyper speed when Calum takes her chin in his hand, stroking her face with his thumb.

“Don’t,” he says, voice low and soothing. “You don’t need to freak out, it’s just sex, Mikey.”

“It’s not that simple, Cal,” Mikey argues, voice getting louder with all the shock and frustration and shame building inside of her. “I was fucking dreaming about you and Ash, Cal. It’s not like you could do anything to stop me. You couldn’t tell me you didn’t want it, didn’t want me, because it was my fucking dream. I fucking violated you.”

“You are such an idiot,” says another voice. Mikey spins around, and there’s Ashton, resting against the doorframe. He’s shirtless because of course, he is, why wouldn’t he be? It’s not like she’s not seen him in less. He’s staring at her, this warmth, this fondness in his hazel eyes that she has no clue what to do with. “I know you said she was slow to catch on, Cal, but oh my god, this is ridiculous.”

“What?” Mikey asks, half confused, half offended.

“We’ve wanted you for months, Mikey. God, we’ve practically been having sex in front of you in the hopes that you’d catch on and make a move. As soon as Cal realised you were dreaming about him, about _us_ , he was fucking giddy!

Mikey is, quite honestly, flabbergasted. “You- I- oh. Oh.” She looks between the two of them, unable to process exactly what the fuck is happening to her. “So what does that mean, then?”

“It means that we want you, Mikey,” Calum tells her, solemn and serious in a way he rarely is. Mikey swallows, hard, feeing all of her self control melt away.

“In every possible way,” Ashton adds, moving towards them, placing his hand on her waist. Calum’s hand finds her other hip, and she’s suddenly just got these two beautiful men, stood in over her, offering themselves to her. She’s seen a lot of weird shit in her life, but this is the first time she’s ever been totally unable to believe her own eyes.

Calum leans in closer, pressing his lips against her neck in a gentle kiss. “And it means that, if you want us, as well, we could probably try and make last night’s dream a reality. What do you say, Mikey? You wanna be ours?”

Mikey pretends to think about it for half a second before she’s nodding vehemently. “Yes. Fuck, yes, I would love to be yours,” she says, and then she grips the back of Ashton's neck and and presses his lips against hers. She feels his smile against her lips and she can’t help but mimic it. He pulls away and, smirking, Calum takes his place, kissing her firmly.

"You know, we could have been doing this for years, Clifford." Calum tells her once they've broken apart.

"Years?" She squeaks.

"Years. You remember when we kissed at Mali's 16th?" She does, vividly. It was in the middle of a game of spin the bottle: they'd been 12 years old, clumsy and nervous. It had lasted maybe three seconds, very chaste, very innocent, and she had thought about doing it again every day since. She just nods, scared to say too much and give herself away. "I've known since then." He says, and her chest fills with lightning. She gasps, unable to do anything but kiss him again, so hard she knows his mouth will bruise.

"Me too," she says. "Me too."

"I can't believe it took my fucking moon boner to get you two together," Ashton giggles, hand on the small of her back. "Luke owes me fifty quid. He thought you would pounce on us, Mikey."

"So did I," she smiles up at him. She trails a finger down his bare chest, and he shivers. "Honestly, I still might."

"Wouldn't stop you if you did," Calum jokes, and then Ashton's sweeping her into his arms and depositing her on the living room couch.

"Ash!" she exclaims, laughing, as he braces himself over her. Calum's beside them moments later, his shirt discarded on the journey.

"Don't start without me," Calum whines, pouting exaggeratedly.

“You had her last night, Hood, I think it’s only fair I get a taste,” Ashton murmurs, low and sexy and perfect. Better than her dreams. 

“This is torture. Actual torture.”

"Now you know how I've felt," Mikey says, half teasing, half honest.

Ashton kisses her all over her face, and she bursts into laughter. "Never again," he promises, and she can see the sincerity shining in his eyes. She believes him.


End file.
